Gargoyles: Season 4 Episode 1
by strong man
Summary: The Vampire Among Us: Brooklyn believes that something strange is going on at the sight of a full moon but the real problem is that Broadway is in love with a vampire but dose not know it nor do the rest it so it's up to him to save them before it's too late but he's gonna need some help with this Another thing is that Brooklyn is madly in love with him but he has yet to reallize


**_This is my first story of gargoyles and I'm happy to say that the mates of Broadway and Brooklyn are ugly in my opinion but people have different minds_**

**_Pairings: _**Broadway/Brooklyn, Fang/Claw, Broadway/Angela **(Slash)**

**_Gene: _**Blood, Gore, Sex, Gayness, Horror, Spooky

_**Date:**_ October 5 2012

**_Rated:_** M for use of the world porn

It was a cloudy night in New York City and people were either coming home or going to work until something blew up in the building catching everybody's attraction, it was on fire in certain places

"People are inside there" A woman said the suddenly a gargoyle came flying into the building making eveybody cheered

The winged creature searched the whole building until a dog came out ad barked at him guiding him to his family

The wife, husband of their kid was surrounded in the closet then the creature kicked the door down making the family scream

"It's okay...don't be afraid" The creature said causing them to make a quick decision as the flames were getting worse and air was getting less breathable so they all ran to him the he picked them up in his arms

"Your really strong" The boy said making the creature thank him before warning then to hold on tight as he was about to fly out the window

Wood and scraps were coming down fast and was about to come down but he made it out just in time

The family and their dog scream at how high the were at but the creature said to trust him which they quickly did

The crowd slowly started to cheer for the gargoyle as he came down safely on the ground

He put them down but heard the building starting to collapses and covered the family with his wings as the crowd scream as lots of dust flew up in the air then it was revealed that the gargoyle was Broadway

People remembered him from when he was famous and started to ask for their autograph one by one as well as taking multiple pictures

Broadway was more then happy to life the sweet life one more time so he showed him big muscles mostly flexing and the dog was up to him and picked him up flowing by, he licked him on the cheek

But sadly he has to go in a few minutes after a few meow pics to get in the paper making him out to be a hero

Before he said his goodbyes to his fans for the last time, he got down on his knees and told he family to be safe before spreading his wings and flying off back to him clan

The family and crowd said goodbye to the hero

* * *

Brooklyn was walking back & fourth on top of their tower for his possible mate to return cause seeing him everyday kept him going and he had already admitted he was gay to his mate, Katana in private and she good it rough like...he tried to explain as best he could to her but she said that she never wants to talk to him again

He had yet to tell Broadway or the rest of his clan about this...he wanted to until he was completely unsure of what they would think let alone him seeing that he has the kind of girlfriend that would suck your blood if you made her mad or worse

* * *

Inside the tower, Lexington was looking at his weekly gay furry porn magazines filled with sexy animals while Goliath was reading today's paper about his sexy girlfriend, Elisa Maza's police work

Bronx was sleeping after his break-up with Boudicca due to differences but his hearts had mended over the years

Angela was getting her hair perfect for her mate's arrival until she heard him outside making her run

Broadway panted hard at the rescuing he was doing but he really should've let the firefighters handled it but he was a kind and caring soul, his instincts got the very best of him

He looked up and saw his mate and ran up to her with open arms, Brooklyn thought the he was going to a hug too but he passed him and the he picked her up and spined her around then put her down

'Honey...I missed you" She said kissing his cheek

"I know" He said stroking her cheek

"Come...the others are waiting" He said before the two walking in together leaving Brooklyn behind

He just sat on top of his stand looking out to the night sky but looked up seeing a full moon

He didn't knew exactly that it meant so he stood up, spread his wings and flew down to the streets landing safely on the side-walk then gone towards a store called "Tech & knowledge", it was still open and the owner welcomed him inside

He smiled and walked to a computer, sat down then logged on to Internet Exploder and searched "What happens on a full moon"

A page came up and it had all the information about it like but as he scrolled down the list, he spotted something that caught him dead in the eye "Vampires" and he did have a good look at Angela and she looks a lot like one of them meaning that Broadway was in major danger

He soon started to combine the two together and it all made perfect to him so he pressed the printer bottom at the top screen, it camp up at the front

He got up, pushed in the chair and walked over, waited for it to fully come out then took it out of the printer before going towards the owner and have him money for the information

"Thanks" He said before the gargoyle walked out of the store but stop in his tracks to look at the printed paper and figured that no one can know about this especially Broadway

**_I had a talk with The 13Ghost and he highly agreed with me that Angela is defiant_ly a vampire and I think she should die..hopefully you all will agree with me**

**_Reviews will give me energy to continue this story, good or bad_**


End file.
